


stay with me

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes Morgan home after a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

Greg shut off the car engine, glanced from Morgan's apartment building to the woman sitting beside him. Morgan was still staring straight ahead, as if in a trance, and the street lights shining through the car window only served to accentuate the pallor of her cheeks, as well as the dark bruise at her temple. He repressed a shudder with some difficulty, it being far easier to recall the terror he'd felt as he'd seen the gun to her forehead, the anger as he'd seen the man they were after hitting her with the butt of the gun before trying to make his escape. 

He'd hadn't got far, the cops had seen to that. Not Greg though; he'd been too busy tending to Morgan. 

"Honey, we're home." He'd said the words lightly, as a joke, but when she looked over at him through a thin film of tears, he didn't feel like laughing. 

"Thanks for the ride," she said, in a brittle tone of voice he'd rarely heard from her. She didn't make any moves to exit the car. 

"You're gonna be ok." 

Morgan nodded, sucked in a noisy breath.  "I know," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It was just... that was a close one, you know?"

The images danced through Greg's head again and he nodded.  "Yeah." He looked again at the apartment building. "You want me to come in for a while?"

He honestly didn't expect her to say yes, but he certainly didn't expect her hand to close over his wrist, for her eyes to grow wide, for her lip to tremble.  "Will you stay?" she asked and his surprise must have shown on his face because she continued, "Tonight... Don't leave me alone." 

The request was accompanied by a lone tear sliding down her cheek and he reached out to brush it away. Next thing he knew, she was in his arms as he held her tightly, and he knew he wasn't going anywhere that night.  "I'll stay as long as you want," he promised her, and if that meant forever, he was fine with that too. 


End file.
